Nowadays, code information such as a barcode and the like for specifying information of passbook owner is arranged in a booklet such as a passbook used in financial institutions. A reading section for reading these codes is arranged in an automated teller machine called as an “ATM” (Automated teller machine) which handles the passbook, and customer information and transaction information corresponding to the code information are acquired from a deposit server and the like connected with the ATM based on the code information read by the reading section. However, if the code information in an inclined state is read by the reading section, a reading error happens. In this reason, it is known to prevent the reading error by inclining the reading section in association with the inclined code information. However, there is a problem that a mechanism which inclines the reading section increases cost and magnifies the whole printer apparatus.